A communication system is operable to communicate information between a transmitting station (a calling party) and a receiving station (a called party) by way of a communication connection. A wireless communication system is a communication system in which information is communicated between the transmitting and receiving stations via one or more base stations. A cellular or digital communication system is exemplary of a multi-user wireless communication system.
Various wireless communication systems have been developed and implemented throughout large geographical areas. Various standards have been established, and the wireless communication systems are generally constructed to be operable in compliance with one or more of the standards. One such standard, referred to as IS-95/IS-2000 defines a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) based wireless communication system. In a wireless communication system such as CDMA, defined by IS-95/IS-2000 standard, a call is established between the called party and the calling party when the calling party initiates the call by using a calling sequence. Generally, the calling sequence comprises the user entering a subscriber's address, for example the dialing sequence (also referred to as phone number), of the called party.
In the last few years, the demand for smaller phones has increased. To meet the demand, manufacturers have developed various types of phones, including several flip type phone. However, most flip phones require that the user open the phone to answer an incoming call. In the flip type phones, the user generally has to use two hands to place the phone in an open position. Because of the size, the flip phone generally limits the operable functionalities, for example viewing the caller id of the calling party.
It would be useful if the communication device that was small in size, allowed the user to answer an incoming call without opening the phone, easy to phone and provided more operable functionalities.